Secrets and Royals
by AsorenRM
Summary: The lonely Prince Kakarott has a huge secret, while the devilish Prince Vegeta want's to know what. When Prince Kakarott is taken by Prince Vegeta what will happen to him? VegetaXGoku Please Read and review! M for a reason, don't like pass right on by!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still and always will OWN NOTHING!

RXR

* * *

Prince Vegeta sat by his father while the boring morning assembly took place. The prince was actually quite bored, all these old geezers do anyways is talk about the kingdom's tax percentage and then the percentage of food available. Everything was boring, all Vegeta wanted was to go out and train with his guards. But ever since his sixteenth birthday his father told him that since Vegeta was the heir to the throne, he needs to learn and take an interest in the way his kingdom works. The prince detested the way he had to sit for two hours and talk about rice amounts and paperwork. He was devastatingly tired of the old guy smell the throne room had as well, if Vegeta knew one thing for sure, it was he was going to do something about that smell.

"What do you think about this,my prince?" A grey haired guy with a long beared asked. He sat stroking his beard while waiting for an answer. The whole council seemed to know what he meant, that is everyone but him.

"What," Prince Vegeta stated plainly,"I'm sorry I was contemplating that the rice percentage is a bit low this month. I was so engrossed in that I don't have an Idea what you're talking about." If there was an award for getting out of trouble with lies then the prince would win it. Even though he wasn't paying attention he did hear and remember the rice levels because his father quizzes him on them after the morning assemblies. It was his fathers way of getting Vegeta to pay attention a little at a time.

"My prince, we were addressing that the neighboring kingdom, Vertican, had been seen with massive activity the last week, and we wanted you opinion on this situation." The same old guy said. Vegeta contemplated the possibilities of their motives and actions.

"I believe we can't tell if they plan an invasion of our lands or is just doing some other task. We should wait and watch, if the activity doesn't die down we can always send in spies. Besides Vertican's goods are all traded with us, so attacking our source of goods would be foolish. Not to mention our armies are the best saiyans in all three kingdoms." Once the prince finished all the council members looked on at him with agreement and admiration. There was a slight buzz of chatter before the king spoke above them all.

"Quiet!" he boomed,"Now I believe my son is right. We will watch and see if war is their motive, is so then we will battle if not then we leave this be. Now this meeting is adjourned." The council member stood up stretching their old bony legs. Cracking noises could be heard along with poping noises. This severely grosses Vegeta out.

"Oh yes before everyone leaves I need to tell you that a rumor has spread that the activity is due to Vertican's crown prince. They say he left the castle." A old woman spoke with a shred of a smile. Her tone was crackling and she bent over mostly due to back problems. Th e woman's statement shocked everyone, including prince Vegeta.

"What are you saying, that Prince Radize has gone out without permission? He is Twenty in two months so it shouldn't be a problem. Have they gone over protective on him all of sudden? That's just crazy, King Burdock sent him into war at the age of fourteen. So going out on the town is nothing. I wonder if their hiding something?" The king stated, he had to know if it was true yet doesn't want to trudge on the business of his trade partner. Vegeta on the other hand was just about to do just that.

**In the kingdom Vertican-grand forest**

A boy around fifteen sat in a tree enjoying the quietness that surrounded him. This season was just right for relaxing, the trees and shrubs were full of color and the first wave of heat had just settled upon the land, it was Spring. The sound of yelling knights could be heard throughout the forest, but where the boy lay he couldn't make out what the were yelling. So instead of doing what the rest of the kingdom was doing he decided to find some food.

Looking around he spotted a deer crossing a clearing, he jumped down from the tree causing his black spiking hair to flow beautifully. If someone had passed by the would have thought he was an angel with jet black hair,deep black eyes, and skin as silky white as an angels. His attire though was as white as you can get, he wore a white silk shirt that was buttoned down two slots and white silk pants that rested nicely on his thighs. The boy ran into the clearing super fast and snapped the creature's neck before it knew he was there. His feet stung a little from forgetting his shoes and stepping on a stick, but soon forgot the pain as he picked the deer up and began running back home.

Once the boy got to the gates of the palace the guards welcomed him in with greetings. But that stopped when a tall blond man came up to him.

"Prince Kakarot, your parents have been worried sick, you know your not allowed out of the palace grounds." The man scolded.

"Sorry Cenz, but this time of the year is the perfect time to relax in the forest. Besides I went hunting as well, see?" Kakarot exclaimed cheerfully holding up his catch. Cenz just stared at him in amazement, prince Kakarot was the only one who would put his own life in danger just to relax in a forest, yep only one.

"Your highness, you know you are being hunted. Why must you continue to put yourself at risk? Your parents have made extra care that your birth was not spread, but there are some who believe you are alive. Those people will come for you, please stop these foolish antics." Kakarot just rolled his eyes and began walking into the gate. The guards began settling down at the sight of the run away prince.

"please your highness, listen. I am your bodyguard, which means it's my duty to keep you safe." Cenz pleaded.

Kakarott turned violently, "No, all you and my parents care of is the thing inside me. You care nothing of ME!" with that he speed walked away into the castle,leaving a very surprised Cenz behind.

Kakarott walked through the palace receiving stares of envy, adoration, and disdain. The servants were always this way. The ones that knew his parents secret hated him and the ones who don't know adore him for his looks. To Kakarot the thing is troublesome, all he really wants to do is walk into the woods and never have to look back again. But alas, his parents would send the royal guard to go find and bring him back, the always did, and it always disturbed the townsfolk.

The town and kingdom knew nothing of him being the second prince. No one but the castle staff and a select few outsiders knew and they were kept under oath to prevent it from getting out. This made Kakarott mad, he could never get away from the castle long enough to make friends and it wasn't allowed. Freedom wasn't even applied to him because of the thing inside.

He found his room and threw himself on the bed falling asleep instantly

"Prince Vegeta, I have come." a dark figure hid in the shadows of the room.

The prince looked up and smiled, an action that help no emotion. He set down his pen and addressed the shadow man.

"My, my, Sergio, it has been a while. How are you feeling?"

"Fine my lord but I don't believe that is why you summoned me." The shadow man gave away none of his emotions.

This accusation made the prince snicker. "You are absolutely right. I need you to spy on the royal family of Vertican. I need information on anything that has to do with why the kingdom is bustling and if you can't find anything I hope you at least find out a secret for me."

The shadow man shuffled a little before leaving. Prince Vegeta just laughed at his reaction.

"Now King Burdock, What are you hiding?"

* * *

I can't wait to get the next up! Kakarott's parents are going to make an appearance and The spy will end up causing trouble. HeeHee! Hope you enjoyed! Read and review please. I always love hearing whatthe readers think. Unless it's pure hate, then I ignore as much as possible. Also I know I call Goku Kakarott so I am going to make Goku his nickname.

~Asoren OUT


	2. Chapter 2- Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE AWSOME ENOUGH TO OWN ANYTHING!**

**RXR**

* * *

**Vertican-Royal Palace**

It was night and Cenz quietly walked to the throne room. What could the king want this late at night? He is the king but it's rude to suddenly summon someone from their bedchambers in the middle of the night. But king Burdock is not so mean to summon on trivial things so this is probably serious.

After he opened the doors the guards announced his presence and he began walking up closer. At the head of the room sat King Burdock, his hair spiking out in every direction and his aura fierce. Next to him sat his beautiful wife and Queen, Amelia. Her black hair waved down on both side of her face but the back was braided. Even in the middle of the night she still represented great elegance and intelligence.

Cenz stopped walking and bowed to one knee, "My king, Why have I been summoned at this ungodly hour?"

The king seemed unfazed by the lack of respect and looked worrying at his wife. "Cenz... we know you are trying your best to keep Kakarott inside the castle, but, we think he should be introduced to the people as their prince."

Cenz stood shocked, it was the king who made the rule and now he wanted to break it? He couldn't believe it. "Burdock, you know what will happen if the kingdom finds out what you have done to the boy! Not to mention how other kingdoms will react! They'd start asking questions and would you expose the boy to that much attention? You know what's inside him, if that secret gets out then we all are doomed!" Cenz was left panting as King Burdock sat quietly.

"I know." It was a whisper that was barely heard. "I know what my son carries even if he, himself does not. I had to hide it from everyone for the past seventeen years, while my only other son is forced to stay put and endure being trapped like an animal. I know, because I am the one who let that happen to him. But I just couldn't lose him, didn't want to lose Kakarott. He is my son and we would have been devastated if I had not let that happen. So Cenz...I know, but I want him to experience relationships and love. I want him to feel normal, is that too much to ask?" King Burdock rest his face in his hands as he suddenly felt ten years older.

The doors slammed open as Kakarott's masculine figure stood panting. "What is the thing that you are so scared of letting others know about. Why is it inside me, how would you lose me? Please... tell me!" Kakarott slumped to the floor hurt, he needed to know what exactly was inside him but knowing that they've hid it from everyone, even him, hurt.

Queen Amelia finally said something after the quiet grew to heavy. "Kakarott, my son, please you don't understand-"

Kakarott cut her off. "I don't understand because no one will explain it. Please... mother... please tell me." Kakarott begged, this was a unhonorable sight but gladly no one cared.

The king and queen stared at each other for the longest of times having an unheard conversation with their eyes. Cenz watched with worry as kakarott began to panic a little until finally they came to a decision.

King Burdock stood from his throne and he joined hid wife by his son. "The truth... is.. when you were five, you, left the castle without permission and had been kidnapped. When we found you, you were on the floor of a cabin bloodied and broken. You would have dies if we didn't do anything so we took out a very special family heirloom. It's called the Vivabelle Otiga, and it has the power of the previous kings. Usually it is given to the first-born on coronation day but to save you your brother allowed us to put it inside you."

"How would trinket save my life? It's just a heirloom, right?" Kakarott was confused.

His mother spoke up. "No my son, Do you know why it's given to the first-born? It is because it gives the next king power over his ki and healing properties. So it did save your life but now it is unrecoverable."

"What about Radize, he's the heir not me. Doesn't he need it? He's to be the king so you need to take it out."

"Little brother that isn't possible. If it's removed then you will die." Radize's long hair spiked down his back as he stood arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

King Burdock looked down, "It's true, but we had managed to keep it so Radize is heir. Before we put it inside you... we had both you and him touch it at the same time so he has half and you have half. But that wasn't enough so we had to put in you." The whole time he avoided meeting his youngest's eyes.

Kakarott began to panic again, this time his chest hurt. Once he clutched his chest his father ran over fast. He was talking and there was screaming but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything jumbled together and suddenly he collapsed on the floor.

**Outside the Castle window**

"Well now isn't this interesting." The shadow man Sergio said to himself. He was glad he found something, if he went back empty handed his head would be permanently removed and he needed it for many things, living included. He jumped the from the window seal and quietly made his way out of the castle and off the grounds. Once he was clear he swiftly made his way back to Vegita* to alarm the prince of the news.

_The Next Morning_

Sergio arrived in Vegita and made his way to the princes chambers. _Knock Knock!_ He waited a few seconds before he heard a grunt and a _come in _and let himself in.

"This better be good! It's four in the morning!" Vegeta erupted scaring the shadow man a little more than normal.

"This is very good and interesting news sire."

"Out with it! I don't have all day!"

"Well turns out King Burdock has another son names Kakarott and he is two-years younger than you. Also turns out the Vertican family heir loom is inside the boy! This means he has some of the heir's power and can rival his brother for the throne. Remember the ruckus yesterday, well that was _Prince Kakarott_'s doing, he isn't allowed out of the castle." for an assassin he tried to make it sound as exiting as possible.

"Vivabelle Otiga? That's inside the boy? That means if we get the boy we get the Vertican's power and kingdom. Perfect!" By this time Prince Vegeta had stood up and begun pacing the room. "I say let's pay a visit to the royal family." Vegeta Evilly smirked at the ideas and information in his head.

**Vertican- Royal Palace(10:00 AM)**

King Burdock lay on the side of his son's bed. After he collapsed the king took Kakarott to his chamber's and he refused to leave. The king blames himself that his son collapsed, the magi that put it inside his son warned him that he couldn't be under a lot of stress without dire consequences and that's exactly what he did. He told his son what happened and he couldn't take it. But there was one piece of information he left out. The place that the heirloom is located is his heart. That's why it can't be removed and why this happened, he has a weak heart from birth, but with the Vivabelle Otiga, he at least can move around normally without complications, it was only high stress that the problem showed.

Kakarott awoke to the sight of his cream-colored room and his father laying on the edge of his bed. He stared at him until he smiled at the vulnerable state he was showing. He was to busy smiling and internally laughing at his father at he didn't notice his brother walk in.

"Goku," Radize used his pet name, "I see you are feeling better. Would you like some breakfast?"

Once he mentioned food Kakarott's stomach went off and he noticed for the first time the trays of deliciousness in his older brother's hands. Radize walked over laughing at the eagerness his brother showed and sat in a chair pulled from the desk. He then sat one tray on his little brother's lap and then turned to his own food. He actually made the food when usually the servant's are suppose to but he knows how to cook so he made his brother breakfast. Kakarott pretty much inhaled it though causing Radize to laugh at him again.

"You made it didn't you? It's really amazing!" Kakarott smiled making his brother blush.

Radize looked at his now almost empty tray and gave Kakarott the rest. He truthfully loved making his brother smile, it was a joy and privilege he enjoyed. Kakarott's smile was always so innocent and naïve to the troubles of pain, war, and death. He just wanted to keep his brother this naïve for as long as possible.

His father began to stir a moment later bringing Radize out of his thoughts. "Hm...Where's my home cooked meal?" His father asked playfully.

Radize smiled again and got up. "It's in the oven so it stays warn, I'll go fetch it." With that he left his brother and father together in the room. He knows they have much to talk about.

* * *

HELLO!

There is chapter 2 of the amazing _Royals and Secrets_ fan-fiction! Hope you enjoyed and please do let me know what you think!

-Asoren OUT


	3. Chapter 3- setting the stage

Please RXR I own nothing and hope you like the Third chappie of _Drum roll_ _Secrets and Royals_!

* * *

"I'm going to do it."

King Burdock sat at his son's bed, looking straight at his face. Radize knew they needed time and kindly left, leaving them together to talk about some things.

"Your going to do what, father?" Kakarott seemed confused.

"Well, you always complain about how we give you no freedom...so I want to announce that you are the second prince to the kingdom. This ways...you get more...freedom."

Kakarott stared at his father dumbfounded. Not once has his father ever looked so exhausted. He continued to stare until the door opened and his elder brother walked in with a tray of breakfast.

"Father, your breakfast is done. It-" Kakarott suddenly jumped on his father bringing them both down to meet the floor.

"Thank you, father! Thank you!" He repeated those words as if that was all he could say. But his brother was less exited for him then he should be.

"Father, when are you planning on doing this...introduction?" Radize's face was grim and shadowed. The king knew he was worried but didn't give any consolation.

"Tomorrow, midday, will you be ready my sons?"

Kakarott jumped back into his father's arms overjoyed while Radize stood there shocked. _'Why so soon? He must know what could come of this. Is he out of his mind?'_ But even with his worried thoughts Radize agreed.

* * *

**Town Square- Next day around noon**

"Citizens of our great kingdom of Vertican, it is my pleasure to announce the introduction of my second son, Kakarott."

The crowd buzzed with talk and chatter as the news was announced. Kakarott, who was hiding behind his brother walked out in the open. The people who gathered looked shocked before one man yelled, "You adopted a street urchin?"

The king was furious for calling HIS son that. "He was born to Amelia and myself so he is no Street Urchin!" The crowd stopped all noise at the king's outburst.

"Your Highness... If I may, If he is yours why did you keep him hidden until now?" The voice came from a old lady who owns a dress store. The king hesitated, he couldn't just say, _Oh, that's because he has the Vertican family heirloom planted in his chest and it acts as a heart! _That would be preposterous, and cause even more questions. He decided one the story and before he could speak a voice rang out.

"Isn't it because he has _Vivabelle Otiga _inside him? The Vertican family heirloom which grants power to the next heir once he becomes of age."

_'That's a shamble!'_

_'Isn't he younger them Prince Radize though'_

_'Yeah, but why does he have it?'_

_'Why would they keep such a big secret from their own people?'_

_'There must be a reason'_

The king had begun searching for the one ho gave the secret away while his people began turning on him. He looked until he saw a man dressed in black with navy blue hair make a speedy exit. The guards chased after him but lost him. The town became a little hostile and the queen and princes were rushed inside. The king managed to calm them down and explain the dangers of the knowledge because of spies from border lands infiltrating the kingdom. Most of the citizens stopped the questioning while a few still had their doubts. They weren't dumb and they do know of the transformation that can occur. But they kept to themselves and went home.

* * *

**Vertican forest- earlier that morning**

"Are you sure about infiltrating the town my prince?" Sergio asked. Prince Vegeta looked at him with a deadly glare.

"Yes I am. Once his people turn on him and know the secret it will leave the king weak and broken. Then we can step in and invade taking everything and no one,not even my father can stop me!" Vegeta was very confident. "Beside all you have to do is bring it up and then disappear before getting caught. It's simple, so hurry ahead. I'll be behind you."

With that Sergio ran ahead while Vegeta flew slow taking in and memorizing the plan. It WAS simple and any simple plan can go wrong so he mentally made a backup.

* * *

Alright the third chappie is up and even though it is shorter then the other two it set the stage for the meeting between Vegeta and Kakarott(Goku). Please tell me what you think and Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4- Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please R x R!

* * *

Vegeta looked out at the gates of Vertican Castle, the biggest of the five kingdoms. He walked through them as the guards recognized who he was. Apparently it was instinct to sense royalty here and that made Vertican second to only one. But of course that would be his kingdom, Vegeta.

He got to the throne room and walk through the doors greeting the Queen and her pathetic King Burdock. They seem to have just gotten here as to they weren't even in their chairs. This was disgraceful, it was nearly noon and yet the KING isn't ready to rule. Oh how Vegeta just wanted to get rid of the vermin but he's on a mission and besides, he can destroy them later.

"Oh humble Burdock, won't you grace me, Prince Vegeta of the kingdom Vegeta your time?" He could be nice if he wanted to. This was proof considering he was currently bowing to the same man he wants dead.

The couple turned around making eye contact with the devilish prince. "Oh Prince Vegeta, how courteous of you to stop by, I would have made arrangements for your comfort if I would've received a notice ahead of time."

"It's fine your highness I won't be here for long. I just needed to acquire the knowledge behind the recent disturbance here. My father is highly concerned you are beginning war and so I came here to find out. I hope I'm not a bother."

"Of course you are not a bother." The king stood up, "you may stay as long as you like."

Prince Vegeta was trying to hurry so he wouldn't have to stay much longer in this weak kingdom. "I have heard recently some disturbing news floating about. Is it true you have a second son, mil-"

"Father, we need to...talk..." A man no older than vegeta but looked a few years younger charged in. His skin pale and flawless his hair spiking out wildly and his eyes like stars. Their eyes locked and a connection emerged but Vegeta pushed such a weak feeling away before it caught him in its weakness.

"Oh Hello there. I am Prince Vegeta from the kingdom Vegeta and may I ask who you are?"

* * *

Okay so I know it's short but I have very little time because of work and then school is starting soon as well. Sorry if you wanted longer chapter but this will have to do. I wanted to get you something to make the wait a little more bearable. Please tell me what you think of the chapter! Thank you!

~Asoren OUT!


	5. Update Info!

Hey, I'm sorry for the wait. My computer had a major malfunction and right after I got it back up I got sick. I WILL be continueing this but it may take afe more days before I get the chappie up. Sorry again for the wait and hope you forgive me!

~Asoren OUT!


	6. Chapter 5- Pride

**Sorry for the REALLY late update! -bows- Well this one's for '_Anime Character 13_' . Who made me really happy and gave me back my spark!**

**RXR! I own nothing! You know the drill!**

* * *

The staring contest stayed a staring contest for a few more seconds. The air becoming thicker as neither one broke the silence.

"Son, won't you answer his question?" King Burdocks voice broke through the tension.

Vegeta looked shockingly at King Burdock before returning his stare back at Kakarott who looked rather embarrassed. He twiddle his thumbs and shifted his feet, obviously feeling the attraction to the bold prince.

"I... My name is Kakarott. I am the second son of King Burdock and Queen Amelia. Pleasure to make you acquaintance." He bowed still entranced by the pull he was feeling from the other. It turned out being a clumsy bow, as he almost fell on his face, but at he last moment Prince Vegeta steadied him with a hand under Kakarott's and the other around his waist. When Kakarott looked up into Vegeta's face he blushed a dark red and hurried to his feet.

"I..I'm S-sorry!"

"It's alright, happens to the best of us." Vegeta enlightened them with a smile, " I am Prince Vegeta, son of King-"

King Burdock cut him off, "It's good to know that you've met. Now Kakarott, go ask you brother to come and meet the neighboring prince." Vegeta blinked in surprise of being cut off. He turned his glare on the king and listened as the second prince went to go get his brother.

"Why'd you cut me off... your majesty? He IS a prince, shouldn't he know of the other kingdom's kings? Have you not told him of the other kingdoms?" Vegeta's glare intensified as King Burdock turned away.

"I do not wish for him to be like his brother. He is innocence and I'd like him to stay that way. You nor your father would understand." The statement caught Vegeta off guard long enough for Crown Prince Radize and Prince Kakarott to show.

"Father you asked for me?" Radize looked around only for his gaze to land on Vegeta. He glared knowing full well what his father wanted. With a nod to his father he escorted Vegeta out to the gardens. With Vegeta gone King Burdock turned to Kakarott.

"Stay away from him Goku. He is a bad person, his whole family are bad people. I don't want you mixed up with his evil plots, got it? Stay away from him!"

Goku walked around his father, he couldn't see ho someone THAT entrancing could be bad. Prince Vegeta was just so handsome and manly, even a little sparkly.

"Well if he's so bad why is he allowed here?" Goku's statement echoed throughout the room for a few minutes before a sigh was heard.

"We do not wish for war with his kingdom. His family has a very large and powerful army of warriors that would crush our people in an instant. Now do you understand? We don't want to get on their bad side, for the sake of the people." With that King Burdock turned and walked out of the room and left Kakarott standing there dumbstruck.

* * *

**-ROYAL GARDENS-**

"So do you understand? Stay away from my little brother!" Radize's voice boomed in anger, as he held the smirking Vegeta against the wall.

"Oh, my, my, What's with the temper? Why are you so against me getting acquainted with Kakarott? Maybe it has something to do with what King Burdock said earlier, something about... innocence?"

Radize drooped his head and let go of Vegeta. The wind picked up a little making their hair blow in the wind. Once it stopped Radize looked straight at Vegeta.

"Goku... he is... pure. He was never introduced to.. war and hate. We don't want that either! I.. don't want that.. so please," Radize slumped down still holding vegeta's clothes," Please don't ruin his innocence!"

"Fine, but I can't guarantee he won't come looking for me." Vegeta sighed out. Looking at Radize only pissed him off. "Get up and look more dignified. You're acting like a commoner is disgracing all princes. So pick yourself up!"

With that Prince Vegeta walked back into the palace, not stopping once, but planning on how to ruin Kakarott's innocence. First, Is making contact, but Kakarott needs to come to him first!

* * *

**-KING'S CHAMBERS- NIGHT- **

Amelia sat while her husband complained about Prince Vegeta's random showing up. She didn't like it either but you don't see her complaining and ruining people sleep.

"Dear, please shut up. If you wish to wake up and attend the elder council meeting then sleep. And allow me the pleasure as well." The queen lay down and snuggled in her blanket. The king followed suit after a statement about women being bossy. Once under the covers they snuggled together enjoying each other's heat and love, both worried about hat the princes arrival meant.

* * *

Like? Didn't like? Questions? Just review!

Well I was thinking of making the last part full of intimate love but... I decided against it. Because I am half awake from staying up all night and it would turn out crappy! GO figure! Well I better get some well deserved rest!

~Asoren OUT!


	7. Chapter 6- Advice and Permission

_Heyo, I'm back and ready for action! It's a little short, but don't chew my head off. This is a setter chapter. It holds and sets the mood for the rest of the fic, that's why it had to be perfect and took so long! Well enough of my chitchat. On with the chapter!_

**_Disclaimer:_******_I **STILL **own nothing!_

* * *

**That Morning: REAL early**

'My prince, what are your demands?" Sergio bowed in the dark corner where assassins like him prayed. Prince Vegeta looked at him as a hawk would his pray. A soft chuckle erupted and stunned the child of the shadows.

"My lord?"

"I see that the second prince is a beauty. Maybe I should make him mine, that level of purity should not go living in this world. I want to taint him, make him beg like a dog. Do you understand, Sergio?"

"My lord, I'm afraid I do not.."

"Oh well, guess it's only me then." His sigh hung in the air, sucking out the life from the room. Quite stung the edge of the two until Sergio spoke shaking the foundation.

"What would you have me do?"

"..."

"My lord?"

"Nothing" It was no more than a whisper but it was perfectly clear to Sergio as he stand and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the menacing prince to his thoughts.

_How will I whoo my prize? He is very oblivious to things and meanings, it'll be hard to get my meanings across. A straight approach?_

**Late Morning Kakarott's room**

The light stroked Kakarott's face awaking him for another day. He stirred slowly opening his eyes to the awaiting hours, unaware of the evil that's brewing in this home.

As he got dressed he heard whispering from the halls, so he creeped over to the door and listened in to the guards conversation.

'_Prince Vegeta's staying in the castle right?'_

_'Yeah, he's staying in the guest chambers down the hall."_

_'Scary, having a such a man as him so close to the prince, I wonder what the king is thinking sometimes.'_

_'yeah'_

Kakarott detached himself from the door and went back to cleaning himself up.

_What did they mean? Vegeta's very nice!_ He thought smiling to himself. Kakarott put the words behind him and finished getting ready for the day, hoping to get to know the shadow prince more.

Once he left the room, he smiled at the guards and went to the throne room.

Throne Room- A little earlier

"Prince Vegeta, I have to decline. You courting my son is not advised, I am assured you father would agree." The king stroked his wife's hand as she looked over Vegeta.

"My father would agree, but I want nothing more than to court your son and win his heart." Prince Vegeta tried to sound as earnest as possible. His cunning ability of trickery helped his efforts.

The Queen shook her head, "I too decline, you are a handsome man, any woman would grovel if you asked. You do not need my SON's hand when you can have so many others. I am sorry I will not allow it." She then exited the room, returning to her chambers.

"My wife is right. Why would you want Kakarott's hand if you can have so many other's? It makes no sense. Besides, he can not produce heirs and neither of us want you to break his heart." King Bardock turned to leave.

"My lord, please, I beg of you. At least grant my lonesome a chance. You know as well as I that all those who would willingly throw themselves at me are not worth my time, all they care about is my position. Please, My lord." Vegeta scorned having to resort to this. HE NEVER BEGS!

"There is no guarantee he will even acknowledge your attempts. He is ... innocent." King burdock turned around. Hearing Prince Vegeta beg was rare and devastating.

"Then won't that be my loss, If I don't try I will never be able to forgive myself."

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine, I will allow it. But hear me when I say, If you hurt him, you will pay dearly." With that said and nothing else being accomplished, King Burdock exited the room to meet his wife in their chambers.

Vegeta smirked, _Like you could, your just an old fool._ _You would not risk war, for your people are too important to you._

"Father?"

* * *

Oh no! A cliffhanger! 'Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff, that's why he's called cliffhanger!' Anyone?

Okay, well that was awkward. Anyways I've got everything planned out from here on out so typing it up shouldn't be such a hassle. So you should be seeing me more often. Well it's 2 o'clock and I need to get up in four hours for school so this ends here.

~Asoren OUT!


	8. Chapter 7- Fights and Awkwardness

**Yellow! It's great to have an update to close to the last. -evil voice- I warn you though, you will read things that will make you shutter with disgust and want to murder your eyes -evil voice-**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING STILL!**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

_"There is no guarantee he will even acknowledge your attempts. He is quite... innocent." King burdock turned around. Hearing Prince Vegeta beg was rare and devastating._

_"Then won't that be my loss, If I don't try I will never be able to forgive myself." _

_There was a moment of silence._

_"Fine, I will allow it. But hear me when I say, If you hurt him, you will pay dearly." With that said and nothing else was to be accomplished King Burdock exited the room to meet his wife in their chambers._

_Vegeta smirked, _Like you could, your just an old fool. You would not risk war, for your people are too important to you.

_"Father?"_

Vegeta had been pulled out of his thoughts by the alluring sound coming from the entryway. As he turned he came eye to eye with none other than the topic of conversation. He walked forward, slowly making his way to Kakarott.

"Sire, I wasn't aware you were here, have you..." He trailed off as Prince Vegeta's hand caressed his face extremely softly. Each movement sent tingles down his spine. _That's weird, I feel funny._ Vegeta registered the confusion in his fascination's eyes and chuckled at the scene. Bringing his face mere inches from Kakarott's ear, he whispered, "You've just missed him." Kakarott flushed, unclear as to why he was acting weird. "But, May I be of some assistance instead?" Vegeta blew one more time on his ear, forcing a yelp out of Kakarott's throat.

With Vegeta's face away from his Kakarott felt himself feel better, less weird. Instantly he smiled wide. "Really Vegeta?! Then can you take me to the village?"

Vegeta felt surprised, _had this imbecile really just feel nothing for his courting? _This angered him, but he held tight hoping he would be having this child begging for him with the trip to this village.

"Alright, Prince Kakarott. But I have to ask, why do you want to go there?" He asked as earnestly as possible, even though he really wanted to know.

Kakarott looked at him. "Don't call me _Prince Kakarott_! It's too stuffy, call me Goku, my brother and my close friends call the that."

Again Vegeta was shocked. _How fast could this child change his attitude? Could he have actually felt something from the courting but changed his emotion fast?_ To say he was confused at the moment, was an understatement, but that was pushed away when he realized his question was left unanswered.

"Well then you can call me Vegeta, as you seem to have already taken to it. Also you have yet to answer my question, why the village?"

Goku became quiet, his head lowered so he was no longer looking at Vegeta. He felt ashamed, Truthfully he didn't want to go to the village he just wanted to go somewhere with Vegeta, and that was the first place he thought of. Embarrassed he turned away.

Vegeta was furious, _Why is this imbecile ignoring me? I only asked a question, it was infuriating._

"Kakarott, if you don't tell me why I won't take you." He stared sternly at the cowering Goku.

"I told you to call me Goku!" He shouted.

"And I told YOU to tell me why you want to go to the village!" Vegeta practically screamed it was so much vigor that the entire kingdom must have heard.

**Castle-Kings quarter**

" Dear, did you hear something?" The queen sounded worried, he had just finished getting ready to go to the town and converse with her people, he husband would of course, be dragged with her... I mean, escort her.

There was a scream, this time they both heard it. The king grabbed his sword and they both ran to the source of the sound, which surprised them both.

"If you don't tell me I won't stop!" Yelled Vegeta as he lay on top of Goku.

"Please... I .. I can't..." Goku said between laughs.

The King and Queen looked at each other than back at the scene in front of them. Vegeta was on Kakarott tickling him furiously, while Kakarott was laughing just as furiously. This was defiantly NOT what they imagined would happen.

"O..Okay.. I'll... T...tell you." Kakarott was then freed and he sat up, his face almost touching Vegeta's. The close proximity caused the weird feeling to resurface. He looked down at his hands, still panting from the fiasco.

"Goku, you promised you'd tell me. Do I have to continue?" He raised his hand into the 'tickle claw' for emphasis.

"Okay, I didn't want to go there. And I was embarrassed."

"Why? There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I...wanted to go somewhere with you... but... I couldn't think of somewhere to go." Goku was madly blushing.

Instantly understanding he helped him up. "I think It would be wonderful to go somewhere with you too."

Having enough the Queen cleared her throat, "Boys, you shouldn't yell in the castle. It's bad manners." She quickly sent a glare to Prince Vegeta, who looked back clearly embarrassed.

_Oh no, they saw us! Wait! Why do I care? Oh god, I-I just, did that really just... _

He wanted to puke, showing that much compassion he never knew he had AND being caught showing that much compassion all in one day. This was Mortifying.

* * *

**Ah, poor Vegeta, I really have no sympathy for you! Well readers if you are still reading this, good for you. The OC-ness was weird for me to write, but it was necessary. (And cute) So hope you liked, RXR! Oh and there a poll on my page, it's for if Gohan should make an appearance. So either tell me in the reviews or go to my page and vote! Thanx YOUS!**

**~Asoren OUT!**


	9. Chapter 8-Dinner and Plan in Action

_I feel a certain need to include a few details that may of may not have been passed up._

_1) Goku is 15, while Vegeta is 17._

_2)Goku is shorter then Vegeta. I'd say Vegeta's about six foot and Goku's about five seven. That's just how I see it, so sorry if this screws with your mental image._

_3)Vegeta still has a plan he's going by. But slowly he's falling for his target, even though he denies it!_

**Disclaimer!- I own nothing for the thousandth time!**

* * *

**A Week Later- Fist Meal Together!**

I looked up a the clumsy prince, from across the table. Currently he was scarfing food down his throat, and I believe he may have set a record. My plate was currently untouched for I am too busy being amazed at his lack of eloquence . I wouldn't dare say it but it was a bit... cute. Of course being the prince of Vegeta-sei, he would never admit to thinking it and would chop off someones head for accusing him of such an act.

"My son, there will be plenty there when you finish your plate, there is no need to rush. Anyways, I believe you are making out guest, uncomfortable." Queen Amelia graciously put, finishing her plate. Kakarott stopped eating and looked embarrassed, a slight blush loitered his cheeks.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Vegeta." The sad look on Kakarott's face made Vegeta want to comfort him, yet being the selfish arrogant prick he is, he couldn't make it look like a comfort gesture.

"As you should be, you buffoon. You'll eat your kingdom out of food, one of these days." Kakarott looked crushed, absolutely destroyed. Amelia and Bardock glared daggers at Vegeta that went unnoticed. SO to stop the idiot's hurt he did the only thing he could do.

"Good thing Vertican makes an overly high supply of food then, huh?" Kakarott smiled a bit at Vegeta and returned to eating. The kind gesture didn't go unnoticed by Queen Amelia, if her hidden smirk was anything to go by.

"Prince Vegeta, I didn't know you had an interest in such things?" Radize said from the other end if the table, next to his parents. Kakarott always sat on the other end by himself because he was a 'messy eater'. But Vegeta decided to sit by him anyways.

"I don't, but being crown prince, It is my duty to familiarize myself with the basics and my father's quizzes after meetings help also." A snicker escaped a red Bardock.

"Ah the old man still does that? Ahaha! What an old school technique!" He bellowed out.

"Father, Your one to talk. I still remember the high-beam." Radize said with a shudder. This piqued Vegeta's interest.

"High-beam?"

"Ah yes, or like I call it, '_The High-beam of DOOM!'_. Basically after morning meetings I had to walk a high-beam that was ten feet from the ground and answer questions. If I got one wrong or took too long, he threw what ever he could reach at me." He shuddered at the memory, while Kakarott giggled, at his father's childishness.

"It wasn't that bad, you make it sound like I liked throwing things at you." Bardock pouted.

"I WAS FIVE! Ten feet was REALLY high!" Radize got up and grabbed his father by the collar, forcing him out of his seat.

"My son wants to fight? Bring it!" They both got into a fighting stance and lunged for another.

Vegeta was baffled. Never has he ever witnessed such a _lively_ meal. This family was REALLY screwed up. Contemplating what he should do, he turned to Queen Amelia. "My queen, shouldn't you stop them?"

"No, this is a common occurrence. They'll stop. Eventually." She laughed to herself. Vegeta just looked at her disbelievingly. "Goku, dear, if your done, you should take Prince Vegeta somewhere and visit before it's time for bed."

Kakarott shot up from his seat and looked gleefully a Vegeta. "Of course! Bye mom!" He shouted taking Vegeta by the hand and exiting the dinning room. The last thing he saw was Queen Amelia lugging King Bardock off of Prince Radize and throwing him across the room, literally. _Reminder to self: Stay on her good side._

* * *

**Kakarott's Room-Five Minute Time Skip**

"This is my room." Kakarott announced to Vegeta as they entered. The room was creamy white color, the bed a more forest green and curtains to match. Overall it was a dashing room, if you overlooked the clutter of things on the floor or thrown over the chair and desk. "Sorry for the mess."

I walk behind him and hugged his small frame. Kakarott immediately relaxed in the embrace. "It's amazing, how you could keep it this messy. Isn't there maids who clean your room?" Vegeta breathed into Kakarott's ear, making him shudder. Vegeta wrapped his arms tighter, pressing up against HIS Kakarott. Yes, HIS, Kakarott was his that's all there's to it.

"I don't let them in. There are things I don't want them to find." He whispered, barely audible. Vegeta just chuckled, of course he would have _things_, he was after all a teenager.

"Dirty things?" He cooed playfully into Kakarott's ear turning him beat red.

"M-Maybe..."

"What a bad boy you are." Vegeta said before turning him around and Kissing him tenderly. (Yes, I know. Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-Sei was NOT tender and sweet! Well his plan to win over Kakarott involved this, so always stick to you plans!)

After a few minutes of excruciating kissing, they broke away in need of air.

"Goodnight my love," Vegeta grimaced at the words, "Until we meet in you dreams." He kissed Kakarott's hand, bowed, and left the room. Kakarott just stood there utterly embarrassed and love struck.

* * *

I feel bad for making Vegeta such a manipulative bastard, but hey what can you do? Anyways, something you hate, something you like? Leave a comment, your reviews are my inspiration, the more reviews I get the faster you get an update.

~Asoren OUT!


	10. I'm continuing!

Ok. So I would like to say one thing to everyone and this is important. I have decided I will continue my discontinued fics. They are no longer up for adoption. The updates will be random so plz don't rush me because I'll make you wait longer. I have a busy schedule so the first updates may take a bit. I will also be correcting old completes work as I have seen amateur spelling mistakes and it really bugs me. Annabelle Exceed and Secrets and Royals are my main two so I'll try focusing on them. The rest are finished!


End file.
